If I Could Change Just One Thing
by witches with awesomeness
Summary: This is my version of what I think should of happened after Ron kissed Lavender. Um..... I stink at summeries! this is my first ff! please R&R! RHr. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy killed the cat

If I Could Change Just One Thing.

Chap. 1. Jealousy killed the cat.

Ron sat in the common room in his favorite chair with his head in his hands. When he looked up he saw Harry standing there looking at him with sympathy. It was well past midnight and everyone had gone to bed.

Ron put his head back down in his hands. "What have I done? She asked me to go to Slughorn's party with her and I go around kissing Lavender."

For a few minutes Harry just looked at him. Finally he asked the question he'd been dying to ask him. "Why did you kiss her?"

Ron had been wondering the same thing but had come to the same conclusion every time. "I don't know. When I heard Hermione had kissed Krum, and you had kissed Cho, and witnessed Ginny kissing Dean, I just felt…" he trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Left out." Harry finished for him, now taking the seat across from him.

Ron looked up him. "Yeah. I mean, I don't know. Ever since I saw Hermione with '_Vicky_' I felt… it was like… I felt like I…" Ron stammered. He took a deep breath and continued, "I felt like I had feelings for her." He said this last part in a rush hopping it would make the impact better, but it didn't.

Harry looked at him. Ron ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "I know it sounds stupid. I always thought it was like a brotherly protection, but when I saw Ginny kissing Dean, I had a totally different feeling that wasn't the same one I had for Hermione" He rubbed his hands over his face realizing the scratches the birds had left. He thought he deserved it any way.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled. "Finally." Ron looked at him confused and Harry let out a small laugh before continuing, "It's been kind of obvious Ron, I mean whenever she comes around you either get extremely nervous and barely talk or start having a row."

Ron looked at Harry with sad in his eyes and put his head down in his hands again. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He said barely above a whisper. Harry felt pity for Ron.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours when all of the sudden they heard foot steps coming down the girls dormitory stair way. When they looked up they saw the subject of their conversation. Hermione stood at the bottom of the girl's dormitory steps with red blotches all over her face. She had tears streaming down her face and when she saw Harry and Ron she hastily wiped away the tears and her sorrow quickly turned to anger when she saw Ron. She turned to go back up the stairs when Ron found his voice.

"Wait!" he said as he rose from his chair. She turned around to look at him. "I did wait. I waited for you to ask me to the ball, but you didn't. I waited for you to at least ask me out, but you didn't. You had all those chances, Ron, but you didn't," Hermione said, more tears streaming down her face, "you didn't Ron."

Ron looked at her, surprised at what she'd just said. Hermione turned to go back up the stairs again when Ron finally processed what she'd just told him. "I tried," he said in a rather raspy voice, "I tried so many times, but it's not easy, it's not easy one bit." Harry took this as his que to head back to bed to leave them alone.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a long time. It was Hermione who spoke first. "I know it's not easy. I asked you to Slughorn's party remember?" Ron felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He looked down at his hands and she continued. "But all you did was throw it in my face and go off snogging Lavender. It took more courage then you think Ron."

He took a step towards her and said, "The only reason I went off snogging Lavender is because I heard that you snogged Krum and, I don't know, I felt… jealous." He said this last part in a bit more then a whisper. Hermione looked at him, to stunned to talk.

When she found her voice she said, "You… you were jealous?" he looked at her and with no way around it he said, "Yeah." She let out a small giggle. He snapped his head up to look at her and immediately realized it was the wrong thing to do.

"So you think I'm funny now, do you?" if looks could kill, then Hermione would have dropped dead right there. "You think it's funny that I was hurting just to think about you kissing Krum? You think it was funny how that's all I could think about for days and days?"

Hermione looked startled. "No Ron that's not…" but Ron cut her off, "Forget it Hermione, I'm going to bed!" and with that he brushed passed her and up the boy's staircase. As he ascended the stairs he heard Hermione sobbing down in the common room. He ascended the last of the stairs and into the boy's dormitory, not knowing how badly he hurt Hermione this time.

Harry woke early the next morning to the snores of Ron. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had worked things out yet, but knowing Ron that wasn't to likely. He got dressed and went down to breakfast hoping to see Hermione. Unfortunately he didn't. On his way down to breakfast he ran into Ginny. She had some butterbeer, no doubt from the kitchens, and was heading back up towards the Gryffindor tower.

When she saw Harry she smiled. He felt heat rise to his face at the site of her. He wondered if she noticed. He wondered what she was up to. Like she was reading Harry's mind she said, "Ron really upset Hermione last night. She refused to come down to breakfast and told me she wanted butterbeer. I didn't want to get her more upset, so I got her some." She held up the butterbeer.

"So they did fight even more. I was thinking that might happen when I left them last night." Harry said, his spirits dropping. He knew they were probably going to fight, but it still came as a disappointment to hear it. "Those two are to blind to see what the other one really feels. All Ron can talk about is how upset he got Hermione and how he wishes he could take it back, and all Hermione can talk about is how much Ron hurt her when she saw him kissing… you know."

"Yeah." Ginny said, apparently in deep thought. "Well, see you later Harry." And with that she departed. Harry watched her, thinking along the same lines that Ron was on last night. He thought of Hermione as a sister, and Ginny WAS his best friends sister. What were these feelings he was having for her?

When he got down to the Great Hall Lavender came up to him. "Where's Won-Won?" she said, looking at him as though Ron not being with her was the end of the world.

"He's still sleeping I think. He was up late last night."

She looked at him curiously. "Doing what?" her voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Talking to Hermione." After he said this he truly regretted it. Harry was positive Lavender's face was redder then Ron's hair. She turned on her heal and walked out of the Great Hall. He was sure Ron was in for a rude awakening or worse; Hermione was in for a fight. He thought he'd worry about it later and went over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny returned to the girls dormitory to find books, feathers, and glass scattered all over the floor. As she swept around all these she saw Hermione sitting on her bed looking at a picture. She ripped it and half and it too littered the floor. Ginny looked down and saw it was a picture of her and Ron at the burrow from over the summer. Ginny smiled as she remembered that day. It was extremely hot outside, and everyone had decided to go for a swim in the lake. When Ron saw Hermione in that skin-tight bathing suit, he was at a loss for words. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her in a way that said "if you don't shut up I'll murder you." Hermione just smiled at him and he seemed to melt in that very spot. They stayed in the water all afternoon. It was when they got out to watch the sun set when Ginny had taken the picture.

Ginny was broken from her thoughts when she heard Hermione talk. "He hates me, doesn't he?" she said, tears rolling down her face.

"I haven't seen him all morning, but I don't think he hates you. He couldn't, not after…" she trailed off.

"After what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow; "Is there something I'm missing?" she looked very confused. What had she done that would make him not hate her? Then she saw Ginny looking down at the picture and a smile started tugging at her lips. She looked at the piece where Ron's picture stood. He looked up at her and smiled and waved. Just as he did this, her smile banished and more tears came tumbling down her face. She thought of that day, how much fun they had had. She thought that if this fight continued she would never be able to have a day like that in her life. That day she saw him staring at her. It wasn't the normal stare he gave her when she recited something from a book or named something in class before the teacher got a chance. No. This was the kind of stare Harry had given Cho when he liked her. She had blushed so much that day from all the times she caught him staring.

She was torn from her thoughts when Ginny said, "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's your butterbeer." Hermione took it appreciatively. She looked around at the mess she had made. She was so amazed at how Ron could make her mad when at the same time he took he breath away.

Ginny turned around and walked to the door. "I'm going to go down for breakfast. I'll be back up afterwards." And with that she closed the door and left.

Ron jolted up out of bed. He wasn't exactly sure what had woken him until he realized he was wet and saw Lavender standing next to his bed with a pitcher in her hand and her hand s on her hip with a face very much like Mrs. Weasley's. He wasn't sure what he'd done this time, but wasn't to keen in seeing what she'd do to him.

Ron couldn't stand the silence, "What?"

When he asked this her face got dark. "That's my question exactly. What were you doing up with Hermione last night!"

Ron looked at her and remembered what had happened last night. He sank down into his bed. "Nothing really. Just another famous Ron and Hermione fight." Lavender didn't look thoroughly convinced. "It's the truth! You wanna ask her?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Yes. That's exactly what I'll do." And with that she turned and left a soaked Ron dripping wet in his bed.

Harry was sitting talking to Dean at the Gryffindor table when Ginny came over and sat down next to Dean. Harry was wondering if Hermione was ok and like Ginny could read his mind she said, "She's made a bloody mess out of the room, but she's calmed down quit a bit."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to handle an angry Hermione today." He was thinking about what could have happened between Ron and Hermione. Finally he asked, "What happened last night?"

Ginny looked up at him. "All I could get out of her was that she thinks he hates her. She was really upset. I don't know what that brother of mine did this time, but he's really done a good job."

"Well all we can do now is hope for the best."

Hermione had decided to go down to the library to try and get her mind off Ron. When she had dressed and went down to the common room she ran into Lavender coming down the boy's stair way. Hermione eyes filled with tears but she refused to cry. Lavender had a smirk on her face that disappeared so quickly Hermione wasn't sure she had seen it.

"Had a little chat with Ron last night did you?" she asked, her eyes shooting daggers at Hermione.

"Well it was more of a fight, but if you wanna call it that then yeah, we did." She turned to leave but Lavender wasn't finished.

"He's mine now. You had your chance, but you didn't take it." She said, a smile curling on her lips, "He chose me, not you. Not that I blame him. I mean, look at your self. Bushy hair, hideous clothes, and a book worm, while me…" she never got to finish that sentence because Hermione slapped her with all her might which left her hand tingling.

A smile curled onto Hermione's lips. "Don't forget who goes to Ron house every summer. Ron was practically drooling when he saw me in my swimsuit."

Lavender quickly pulled out her wand and Hermione realized she had left hers up stairs.

"_Oppugno!_"

End chap. 1. So what'd you think? Like? Hate? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 War of the Witches

Chap. 2. War of the witches.

Harry thought it was rather odd. He hadn't seen Hermione all day. Ginny looked up stairs, but she didn't see her. Harry had checked in the library, but she wasn't there. They check from the North Tower to the dungeons, and still no Hermione. On his way back to the common room Harry saw Ron running towards him, his face white as a ghost.

"H-Harry! Come quick! I- its Hermione!" Ron Gasped. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest.

"What happened?" Harry was now running next to Ron while he was leading him who knows where.

"I don't know, but she's hurt bad!" Ron looked on the verge of tears. They turned the corner and into a passageway Harry used when he wanted to be alone. There was a hidden door behind a tapestry which Harry could see a white, motionless hand. When Ron moved the tapestry aside he saw Hermione's body all scraped up and a huge gash on her head. Harry was to stunned to move.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing now!" Ron commanded. He sounded stronger then he looked at that point. Harry conjured a stretcher and levitated Hermione onto it. They rushed her to the hospital wing as fast as they could.

When they got there madam Pomfrey put Hermione on a bed and drew curtains around it and ushered Ron and Harry out. The trip back up to the common room was quiet and slow. Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face he was stunned at what had just happened.

When they got back to the common room, they took seats next to the fire. The glow of the fire made Ron's features look all the more ghostly. Harry was thinking who could have done such a thing. Then it came to him. Lavender.

"I wondered who did that to her. I'll bet it was Malfoy." Harry could see how Ron thought this but some how didn't think it was him.

"I don't think so. I think it was Lavender."

Ron looked at Harry surprised. "Oh? And what makes u think that?" he said in a more serious tone.

"Well, this morning at breakfast she came up to me and asked where u were and I said I thought you were still sleeping because you were up late with Hermione. After that she left with a look on her face that clearly said someone was going to get it."

"Yeah. But she came and woke me up by throwing water on me. I think I'm the one who got it." Ron said in a brisk tone. Then his eyes got as big and round as saucers. "But after I told her that all we did was fight she didn't believe me and I told her to go ask Hermione and she said she would." He shook his head as though trying to shake the thought from his head. "But why would she do something like that?"

Harry looked at Ron, astonished at what he'd just said. "Jealousy."

Ron looked at him confused. "Why would Lavender be jealous of Hermione?"

Was Ron actually that thick? "Ron! Hermione comes and spends every summer with you. You always, when you're on speaking terms, hang out with her. She's your best friend Ron! It's just the fact that she's another girl who hangs out with you. Lavender would feel the same way towards Pavarti if she was your best friend instead of Hermione."

Ron sat there for a few minutes running his fingers through his hair. Finally he spoke, "I need to talk to Lavender to get this all straightened out."

"Okay, but after dinner lets go visit Hermione."

"Okay." And with that he got up and left to find Lavender.

Harry and Ron were heading up the stairs to see Hermione. They didn't have much of an appetite, so they skipped dinner.

"So, did you talk to Lavender yet?" Harry was still sure it was her who did it.

"No. I couldn't find her." Ron twisted his face as though trying to remember. "I asked Pavarti, but she just turned and left in a rush. I still don't- BLODDY STAIRS!"

Harry knew what Ron was talking about. The stairs started to change while they were almost to the landing to the hospital wing. Instead they were dumped in the same corridor where they found Hermione.

"Well come on then, lets take the short cut." And with that they started running down hallways and down the secret passage.

When they were going to turn the corner Harry herd something and stopped and threw his arm out to stop Ron and hit him in the chest.

"Ow! Harry! What-"

"Shhh!"

Harry tried to make out the voices. He could tell they were two girls. He heard one of them say, "I left her here! What do you think happened?" she sounded very worried. The other replied, "Do you think she got up and walked away?" Harry peeked around the corner to see Lavender and Pavarti standing in front of the tapestry where they had found Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron expecting to see surprise or confusion on his face, but was surprised to see fury. His face was redder then his hair and his fists were clenched to his side. Before Harry could stop him, he was stomping out to where the girls stood.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?"

"Won-Won! I … we… it wasn't…"

"Save your sob story for someone who cares!" and with that he walked off heading towards the hospital wing. Harry stood there, astonished by what he'd just witnessed. Then, he too, went towards the hospital wing.

Ron was sitting next to the bed of an unconscious Hermione. He had tears in his eyes but refused to cry. He felt terrible. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He looked over at Hermione. She had scares on her face and arms. She didn't look her best.

He heard a noise and knew Harry was standing right behind him. "How could I let this happen?" his voice was shaky when he spoke.

"It's not you're fault, you just had an overly jealous girlfriend." Harry conjured a chair and sat next to him.

Ron looked over at him. "I know it's not my fault, but non of this would have happened if I had gone to Slughorn's party with her. Why did I have to kiss Lavender?" he put his head down in his hands.

"Cause' you're a git. But it's okay. We still like you any way." Harry smiled but saw Ron slump back in his chair with a grone and his smile banished immediately. "Hey. You know I was only joking."

"But it's true. I AM a git. I have been and always will be." He ran his hands over his face and looked through his finger at Hermione. She looked so peaceful lying there.

Harry looked at Ron. "No you're not. I know Hermione would agree with me if she was conscious." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We should leave." He got up and banished the chair and walked until he got to the doors and turned around and looked at Ron. "You coming?"

Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione, said, "Yeah. You go. I'll catch up."

He heard the door close and knew Harry was gone. All the tears that he had been holding back came falling out. He wiped them away then got up and put his hand on Hermione's. "I'll make it better. I promise." And with that he turned and left to head back to the common room.

Harry was walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. He was thinking about what had happened that day and nearly ran into Ginny.

She looked up at him and saw a glum look on his face. "Hermione not doing so well, huh?"

Harry looked at her straight in the eye. "She's still unconscious. I left Ron in there with her."

Ginny smiled. "He truly fancies her, and I know she feels the same back. It's funny to see them both act like that. I mean. Hermione will be flirting with Ron one minute and the next yelling her head off at him, then she'll come back to the dormitory and spill out her emotions to me."

Harry felt heat rise to his face. He wondered if she could tell he liked her. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron walking into him. Harry looked at him. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy and Harry knew he had been crying. His hair was a mess, which was pretty much normal although when he looked like this it made him look like he'd just been in a fight.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled and Harry knew he was upset.

"Hey, she's going to be alright. Madam Pomfrey said she'd probably be out in two or more days." Harry gave Ron a comforting smile.

Ron looked at his shoes and said in a horse voice, "But what if she's not okay? What if she doesn't wake up? How could I live with myself?" he looked up with a heavy face. He was white as a ghost.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "Come on Ron. Let's go back to the common room." She spoke in a soft, calm voice. "I know it seems hard Ron, but all we can do is wait."

Ron didn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking about Hermione, lying there in the hospital wing, all alone. He couldn't stand it any more. He got up, got dressed, and went down stairs.

When he reached the common room he saw someone sitting by the fire. He could tell it was a girl. When he approached her he stumbled over the rug. She jumped and turned around and he saw it was Lavender. His face got red with fury. She was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. When she saw him a tear fell down her face.

He got up and headed towards the portrait hole but Lavender stopped him. "Ron we need to talk."

Ron turned on her fast. "About what? How you nearly KILLED Hermione? Or how you tried to lie to me?"

She started moving closer to him. "No Ron! I just-"

"Save your breath! I know it was you!"

"No, it's just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY BLOODY STORY-"

He was cut off because at that very moment Lavender kissed him.

End Chap. 2. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Don't worry! It gets better! Please just review!


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Chap. 3. Sleeping Beauty Awakens.

Ron pulled away from Lavender. "You can't kiss me and make it all go away. You hurt Hermione, and I can never forgive you for that." And with that he turned and walked out the portrait hole.

Harry woke late the next morning, happy that it was Sunday. But something was missing. It was unusually quiet. Then he realized there were no snores. He wondered where Ron was. He always slept late on weekends.

Harry walked over to Ron's bed and pulled back the hangings. All he saw was a very messy bed. He wondered where he was when his stomach growled. He thought that if he was hungry Ron was probably famished. He got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

When Harry got there he didn't see Ron anywhere. He wondered where he was. It wasn't like him to skip breakfast, or for that, any meal. He was pretty worried, but decided he would look for him after breakfast.

Ron sat up in the hospital wing next to an unconscious Hermione, asleep. He fell off the chair and woke up. It took him awhile to realize where he was when he saw Hermione. He remembered he had come up to keep her company while she slept. She was still unconscious. He let out a sigh and saw the sun was up and realized it was ten o' clock. He hurried out of the hospital wing and towards the Gryffindor tower.

When he was nearly there he ran into the last person on earth he wanted to deal with, Malfoy.

"So I hear that mudblood Granger is in the hospital. Serves her right." A smirk appeared on his face. "I hear it was your girlfriends fault she's there in the first place. I don't blame her-"

Ron punched Malfoy as hard in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO TALK TO HER!" Ron's face matched the color of his hair.

Malfoy smiled. "Oh! I do think little Weasel has a little crush on the mudblood."

"I'd stop Malfoy unless you want another black eye to match the one you've already acquired." Ron turned and saw Harry coming towards them.

Malfoy turned to Ron, "We're not finished here weasel." And with that he turned and headed towards the dungeons.

"What happened?" Harry was looking at Ron whose face was returning to normal.

"Malfoy called her a mudblood." At the thought of this he was considering going after him so he could hex him into next week.

Harry seemed to know what he was thinking. "Hurting Malfoy wont make anything better."

"I know. But it would make me feel much better."

They started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. Then out of curiosity Harry asked, "So where were you this morning? You weren't in your bed like a normal Sunday."

Ron seemed to become very nervosa. "Um… well I… I mean…" what was he going to tell him? That he thought Hermione was lonely and needed someone to be with her? No. "I was… down in the kitchens. I got hungry in the middle of the night and got up to get a little snack. I'd lost track of time and fell asleep. I only just woke up."

"Oh." Harry couldn't stop thinking about how Ron had reacted towards Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood. He had called her that loads of times. What made this time any different?

Ron sat in front of the fire in the common room. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. It was almost a week and she didn't wake up. He's been behind on homework and Malfoy's been acting like more of a git then normal. He leaned back and stared into the flames of the fire that only made his features look more ghostly.

Just then he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned around quick. It was well past two a.m. and he wondered who could be up. Then Lavender appeared at the bottom of the girl's dormitory steps.

When she saw him tears filled her eyes and she started to softly sob. He didn't care as long as she didn't talk to him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad-"

"But you meant to hurt her! That's the-"

"Ron you never let me-"

"I know I never let you finish your sentence so let me make this quick before you interrupt me again. We're through!" and with that he stormed out of the common room leaving a sobbing Lavender behind. He didn't care. He just wanted her to go away.

Harry woke early the next morning, even for a school day. He got showered and dressed quickly. He wanted to check on Hermione before going down to breakfast.

When he got to the hospital wing he saw Hermione lying in her bed as usual. If she didn't wake up soon, madam Pomfrey said that they might have to take her to St. Mungo's. Harry seriously hoped that wouldn't happen.

He was about to leave when he saw something halfway under her pillow. He pulled it out. It was a card. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know she would do that. I can't believe he! I would do anything to take back what she did. And even more, what I did. Hope you feel better soon._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled. He knew Ron could be thick sometimes, but other times he was such a softie. He knew that Hermione would love the card. She always loved the soft side of Ron, he just didn't show it that much. He put the card back under the pillow and headed down to breakfast.

Ron didn't know why, but he was in St. Mungo's Hospital. He looked around. There were healers around a bed. When he went up and looked down, he saw Hermione lying in the bed. He went numb. She didn't wake up. Was she ever going to? 

He looked around and saw the healers talking to the Grangers', but couldn't hear what they were saying. He moved closer. They were saying that they couldn't wake her up. That she would never wake up. He seemed glued to the spot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then at the same time he felt angry. This was all Lavender's fault. She did this. Then again, he had kissed her when he knew Hermione liked him. This was all his fault. He was the reason she was here. It was his fault. And now she was lost forever.

Ron woke with a jerk. That dream had been so real. But it couldn't have. It just couldn't. He needed to see her. He got up and dressed hastily. As he was heading down to the hospital wing he ran into Malfoy. Not the best thing in the world when you're already in a bad mood.

"Slow down Weasel! The mudblood isn't going anywhere!" a smirk appeared on his face as he said this.

Ron's worry turned to anger. "Shut your mouth Malfoy."

"Oh. Not very good on come backs, are you Weasel?" Crabe and Goyle both let out small laughs and they too had smirks on their faces.

Ron started out on his last nerve and they just plucked it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "I'm not in the mood today Malfoy."

Malfoy's smirk got wider. "Put that thing away Weasel, before you poke an eye out. You know you're nothing with out Granger."

Ron was shaking from fury and before he could stop himself, he did it. _"Levicorpus"_ Malfoy flew up about ten feet in the air. Ron smiled and walked around a baffled Crabe and Goyle.

As he walked he could hear Malfoy yelling, "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME DOWN YOU BUFFOONS!"

He entered the hospital wing with nothing new. Madam Pomfrey was most likely in her office, and Hermione, as usual, was lying in her bed. He walked over and sat in his normal chair. He did this every day in the morning and missed breakfast and at night and missed dinner. He's been doing badly at quidditch, and he's been behind on his homework. He just he couldn't concentrate. All could he could think about was Hermione.

He heard a noise and turned around. Harry was walking towards him with a stack of toast. Ron looked at him and mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"Come mate. For the past week you've missed breakfast and dinner and occasionally lunch. You have to eat something!" he said thrusting the bread into his hands.

Ron looked at it and then shoved it back. "I can't. I'm not hungry."

Harry pulled out his wand. "I'll hex you if you don't eat it."

"Fine! Hex me! I don't care!"

Harry lowered his wand. "I may not be able to get you to eat, but your mom can."

Ron looked up at him. "You wouldn't. Why do you care so much any ways?"

"Because I'm your best friend, that's my job." He turned to leave the hospital wing. When he got to the door he turned back around. "Oh. And don't be late for classes again. McGonagall would kill you." And with that he left.

"Mr. Weasley. MR. WEASLEY!" Ron jerked up to look at McGonagall. "Please try to stay with us Mr. Weasley. This is the fourth time I've had to wake you up and I will not tolerate it. Next times a detention." And with that she went back to the front of the room.

Harry looked at Ron. He was truly worried about his friend. "You have to pay attention Ron. She'll be fine."

"I know I have to pay attention, but I can't. What if she's not okay? What if she doesn't wake up? What if she has to go to St. Mungo's?" he put his head down on the desk. "If so, how would I be able to live with myself?" he said this part barely above a whisper.

Harry looked at him in pity. "Don't say that kind of crap. You know it's not true."

Ron lifted his head off the desk. "Who knows? No one's positive. She may never wake up. Alive, but always sleeping. Breathing, but always lying there. I would hate that."

"Hey mate, I know. But don't worry. It'll be alright." He patted him on the back.

"Yeah. I know it'll be alright. But as long as she's asleep, I still can't be sure."

After dinner, Harry made Ron stay and eat, Harry and Ron headed up to the hospital wing. Harry knew that if anything had happened they would have said something to them, but he didn't want Ron to get mad at him, so he headed up any ways.

They sat up there for over an hour, not once did Ron take his eyes off Hermione. Finally Harry decided to speak. "Ron, we've sat up here for over an hour, I think we should leave."

When Ron spoke his voice was rather raspy. "I can't Harry. I just can't leave her."

"Why not? You left her last night, and all those nights before. What makes this night different?"

Ron took a long intake of breath and said, "I had a horrible dream last night, and I can't leave her. I can't lose her." He put his head down in his hands. He couldn't imagine life with out her. She didn't even know how he felt.

"Ron that's crazy. She-"

"I know, I know. She'll be fine, but we don't know that."

Harry sighed. "Do you have to be mister negative?"

Ron looked at him with a look in his eyes he usually gave Malfoy. "How would you feel if you hurt me or Hermione?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron YOU didn't do it. LAVENDER did."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have if I hadn't-"

"I know. If you wouldn't have kissed her she wouldn't have gotten jealous and hurt Hermione. You can't blame yourself for what happened. No one could have predicted that."

"But I still feel the guilt. It's like-" he stopped because at that moment Hermione started to move.

End Chap. 3. So what'd you think? I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 If Truth Be Told

Chap. 4. If Truth Be Told.

Ron ran over to Hermione's bedside. She made a groaning noise and opened her eyes. "Ron?"

With out warning Ron through his arms around her. "I was afraid you'd never wake up and it'd be all my fault."

Her eyes got very wide and she patted him on the back. "It wasn't your fault, it was Lavender's."

He let her go and held her at arms length, a tear running down his face. "I know, but she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't my girlfriend in the first place. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled. She was flattered that Ron cared so much about her, but she didn't want him blaming himself. "Don't be so hard on your self, Ron. I don't blame you."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by madam Pomfrey coming over and ushering them out. Ron looked sad. Harry knew he didn't want to leave, but did any way.

Ron had trouble sleeping that night. Madam Pomfrey said that Hermione would be out some time the next day. He couldn't wait. He got up, put on his robe, and then headed down.

A few minutes later he was outside the hospital wing. He wondered if Hermione was awake. Only one way to find out. He creaked open the door and saw Hermione asleep in her bed. He felt so much better knowing she was going to wake up tomorrow. He conjured a chair and sat down next to her. He watched her and slowly drifted off.

Hermione woke suddenly. She wasn't sure way. She looked over and was surprised to see Ron asleep in a chair next to her bad. She smiled to herself. Harry had told her after she'd woken up that he'd done this every night since she'd been in there.

She put her face back into the pillow and her hands under it. She felt something. She took her hands out and was surprised to see a card in her hand. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know she would do that. I can't believe her! I would do anything to take back what she did. And even more, what I did. Hope you feel better soon._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione's smile grew wider. Sometimes Ron could be a total jerk, and others he knew just what to say. With that thought drifting in her mind, she fell back to sleep.

Harry woke to a silent room. He knew exactly where Ron was. He was where he has been every day for the past week. In the hospital wing. He was happy it was a Saturday because he had a feeling he had over slept. He drew back his curtains and found himself in an empty room. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

When he was finally ready he headed down to the common room. To his surprise he saw Ginny sitting on the couch reading a book. He was sure she would be outside with Dean for it was such a beautiful day. When she saw him she smiled and he knew his face was noticeably red.

"Hi. I need to talk to you." She said in her soft and calm voice.

Harry's stomach suddenly tied into a tight not. Why would she want to talk to him? "Er… okay."

She led him out of the common room and into an empty classroom. She turned to him and her gaze became more serious. "Do you know what Ron's been doing? Every night this week I've seen him leaving the common room at all hours and not returning until breakfast. He's starting to worry me and since you're his best friend I thought you might know."

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. Harry was relieved that this was all she wanted to know. "Is that all? It's just that he was feeling bad for Hermione. He blames himself for what happened."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That brother of mine. He's to blind to see what's in front of him. I mean it's obvious that Hermione likes him. Why else would she cry so much?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "Yeah. He can sometimes be thick, but he always catches on… eventually."

Ginny smiled. "Well with that taken care of, I told Dean I would meet him outside by the lake. Bye." And with that she turned and left.

Harry stood there for a second smiling until his stomach growled again and he remembered he was hungry, so he headed down to the Great Hall.

Ron stirred in his chair in the hospital wing. He looked around it seemed to be pretty late in the day already. He looked over and saw Hermione moving like she was having a bad dream. Actually she was.

He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Ron. A tear rolled down her face. "Oh Ron!' she plunged at him and threw her arms around him. "I had a horrible dream! You and Harry were fighting against Death Eaters and they killed you! It was so real!" she sobbed into his chest.

He sat there, stunned at how she just emotionally collapsed. He stroked her hair hoping it was comforting to her. "There, there. I'm still here, and Harry hasn't gone anywhere either. Stop crying. It'll be alright." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He wiped away a tear. "We'll always be here for you Hermione."

She closed her eyes and continued to sob. "I'm sorry. It was just so… scary."

He held her close as she took long, sharp breaths. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. She loved to hear Ron when he talked like that. She could just lose herself.

Ron had left Hermione in the hospital wing and went back to the common room to get dressed and ready for the day. He was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast when he passed Harry. "Hold on there Ron."

Ron looked at him confused. "What?"

"Ginny's worried about you, and so am I. You know she's gonna wake up, you don't need to go there every night."

Ron's brow frowned. "You don't need to worry like this. I can take care of myself. Just get off my back!" and with that he stormed off towards the Great Hall. Harry knew he was just cranky. It was still morning. He would talk to him later.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed eating her first meal in a long time. When she finished she put the bowl on her bedside table and looked around the room. She was still shocked by what had happened. She knew Lavender didn't like her, but she didn't think she would attack her like that. It was below her, even if it was Lavender.

Just then the door opened and she saw a head of red hair and freckles looking at her. This time it wasn't Ron it was Ginny. She smiled at Hermione, walked over and conjured a chair. She sat down and turned to Hermione, her eyes full of deep concern.

"How are you?"

Hermione smiled. "Fine. Well as fine as you can be after being attacked, becoming unconscious and then waking up in the hospital wing a week later."

The smile faded from Ginny's face and she looked scared. "What happened?"

Hermione thought back. Her memory wasn't that great but madam Pomfrey said it would mend. "She attacked me. Not for a good reason, but because I was Ron's friend. I was going to go down to the library to get my mind off of… things and I ran into her. We got into an argument about Ron and she got mad. She flicked her wand and next thing I know I'm being attacked by books and quills. Then she went over the limit. She made a table go after me. The next thing I know I'm here."

Ginny looked like she was deep in thought. She stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione couldn't take it. "What?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking of how many detentions she could get for doing that."

Hermione laughed. It felt good. She hadn't really laughed since Ron started dating Lavender. "Thanks Gin."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Making me laugh. I haven't in a while. Well not since…"

"I know, but Hermione he really cares about you. He's been here every day you have. He's even sipped meals, and that's saying something. As a mater of fact, he's the one who found you. You were in the broom closet all bloody and banged up. I don't think I've ever seen him more horrified in my life."

Hermione sat back, speechless. He'd actually cared. He had seen her every day for the past week and even skipped meals! She had dreamed of him rescuing her, but never thought it would happen. She was just mad she had been unconscious the whole time.

After awhile Hermione and Ginny started talking about how insensitive Ron could be.

Just as the clock struck noon Ron strode in. Ginny quickly jumped up and left, saying she had to meet Dean. Ron scowled at her back and Hermione just rolled her eyes. He came over and took the seat Ginny had recently vacated.

"So, err… how're you feeling?"

"Fin. Just fine." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She never understood why, but when she was around him she was always at loss for words.

"Listen, I…"

"No Ron. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Don't take responsibility for her own actions."

Ron smiled at her. She was always like that. Kind and caring. He knew that if he was the one in bed and Hermione had had a boyfriend who hurt him, he would probably blame her. But she wouldn't. She wasn't that kind of person.

Hermione laughed. Ron was giving her that silly lopsided grin. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just that grin."

His grin turned into a full smile and he too started laughing. It felt good to laugh instead of fight. After the laughing stopped they stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces for a few minutes then Ron glanced at his watch and jumped up. "Bloody hell! I'm late for quidditch practice! I'll see ya later Hermione!" and with that he left Hermione alone.

"'Common Ron! You need to concentrate!" Ron had missed another shot. The twelfth one today and Harry was getting aggravated. He flew over to Ron. "I know you're thinking about Hermione, but she's fine, she's awake. You can stop worrying."

"I know, I know. I just can't keep my mind off her. When I went up to visit her we actually laughed." He was looking at his hands on his broom and smiling. "And she isn't even mad at me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well get your head out of the clouds. We need to practice."

"I'll try my best."

"That's what I like to hear." And with that he blew his whistle and everyone was off.

The Gryffindor quidditch team staggered into the common room muddy and sore. They got changed and headed down to dinner. All except Ron. He was too anxious. He didn't know what time Hermione was getting back and madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him back into the hospital wing. She said Hermione would be out tonight so there was no need to see her then. But he wanted to.

It seemed like hours and still no Hermione. Everyone had come back from dinner and up to bed. Ron was still in his favorite armchair by the fire, staring at the embers. Harry was asleep on the couch. The clock suddenly struck one a.m. right as the portrait hole swung open which made Ron jump. He looked up and in walked Hermione.

He stood up and ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. The only thing he could say was, "Finally."

Hermione was again stunned by his actions and the only thing she could do was hug him back. He pulled away from her and did something she would have NEVER expected. He kissed her.

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I had A LOT of schoolwork and only got to work on it when I was sick. Thanks for all the reviews! I promise the next chapter wont take as long!


	5. Chapter 5 Together At Last

Chap. 5. Together At Last.

Could this really be happening? Was she dreaming? No. Ron Weasley was kissing her, Hermione Granger. She wasn't really sure what she should do, so she did what she wanted to do. She put her arms around his neck and made the kiss more passionate. Ron smiled at this and put his arms around her waist. They were both living a dream.

Harry woke up to find his two best friends kissing. "_Finally_" he thought. He didn't want to break something so monumental up so he just tiptoed up to the boy's dormitory. He was amazed. After all these years they finally realized their feelings. Ron wasn't as thick as he thought.

He climbed into bed with that vision in his head. He knew he would have to tease them tomorrow.

Hermione broke apart from Ron. Truly she didn't want to but she knew they needed to talk. "Ron, you know we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know." He took her hand and turned around to lead her to the couch and sat down himself. He looked around. "Harry must have gone up to bed." He said as Hermione lay her head down on his shoulder. "So, err… what do you wanna talk about?"

Hermione sighed. "Just everything that's happened. It was all so fast."

"Okay, but first I wanna know what exactly happened." He said as he lay down on the couch. Hermione laid her head down on his chest and told him what happened. When she finished he bolted upright. "SHE WHAT!"

"Calm down Ron." She said in a calming voice while pushing him back down.

He sighed. "Hermione, I'm-"

"If you apologies one more time I swear…"

"What! Hermione Jane Granger would swear! I wish I had a camera." He said as a sly grin slid across his face.

"You'd be surprised." She muttered under breath, a smile creeping onto her face.

Then it went quiet, but not an awkward silence. This one was totally relaxing and Hermione didn't want to be anywhere but where she was, lying on Ron's chest with his arms around her. Soon they were both fast asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams in each other's embrace, neither aware about the rude awakening they were going to get in the morning.

When Harry woke that morning he realized there was, once again, no snoring. "_But isn't Hermione out of the hospital wing?"_ he tried to think of where Ron could be, but nothing came to mind. Finally he went downstairs, but what he saw was a total surprise. Hermione was lying on Ron's chest and smiling while Ron had his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Harry thought of all the things he could do to them, but seeing as they're his best friends, and everyone was going to be down for breakfast in about an hour, he decided to wake them.

He walked over to the couch and bent his head close to Hermione's ear. "As nice as this seen is, I'm gonna have to break it up."

That did it. She jumped up and made Ron fall to the ground and pull her down with him. "Bloody hell Hermione! Next time try not to scream directly in my ear!"

Harry started laughing. Ron obviously hadn't known he was there because he jumped up and spun around so fast he just fell back down. This made Harry laugh harder. Only he realized something, he wasn't laughing alone. He turned around to see Ginny doubled over from laughing.

She got up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Graceful Ron."

Harry was aware he was red in the face but couldn't do anything about it. "Er… what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going to the owlery."

"Ron, get off me!"

Harry had forgotten about Hermione. "Hermione! How are you feeling?"

Ron was now helping her to her feet. "I've been better."

Ginny seemed to be overcome with a fit of giggles she was trying to suppress. Hermione just glared at her then looked down at her watch and jumped. "Oh my God! Is that the time!" and with that she sprinted up the stairs.

Ginny turned to them red in the face from laughing. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." And with that she turned and left through the portrait hole.

Harry looked at Ron. "Do I want to know why I found you in such a _lovely_ position?"

Ron turned a deep shade of magenta. "Lay off Harry." And with that he went up to the boy's dormitory with Harry at his heels.

A noticed appeared on the notice board later that day. '_Hogsmade trip this weekend. If you are attending this trip please notify your Head of House.'_ Everyone was excited and talking about who they were going with. Of course Ron already knew.

He was spending the whole day with Hermione. Right now they were outside by the lake just sitting and talking. Even though it was January it didn't feel like it. The sun shown hot on their backs as they sat there. Across the lake Hagrid was attending to his garden with Fang lying in the sun.

Ron looked down at Hermione and asked, "You know there's a Hogsmade trip this weekend, right?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

He suddenly turned very red in the face. "Well I thought… you know…"

Hermione smiled. Of course she knew, but she wanted to hear him say it. "What Ron?" she said, a smile was curling onto her lips.

If possible, he turned a deeper shade of red. "Well I was wondering if you would, you know, like to go with me."

Hermione was over come with giggles. "I would like that a lot." And with that she looked up and kissed him.

The week flew by pretty fast and before anyone knew it, it was the weekend. All the students who could, were going to Hogsmade. Harry was off with Neville in some of the shops while Ron and Hermione sat in a little booth in the corner of the Three Broom Sticks. Lavender kept shooting glares in their direction, but Ron kept shooting them right back. Hermione was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, not that she hadn't been all week. She had to send a few curses Lavenders way more them once.

She looked up at Ron. "Can we leave? It's starting to get a bit stuffy in here."

"Sure."

As they passed by Lavender on their way out she whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear, "I'll get you."

Ron just glared at her and led Hermione out of the pub. She was getting worried that Lavender would actually do something soon. It wasn't the first threat she got this week, and usually when she went up to her dorm Lavender and Pavarti were whispering about something and when they realized she was there they would leave. Of course she hadn't told Ron. She was afraid he would do something drastic.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione jumped a little. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing. Lets go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

He didn't look like he believed her, but didn't say anything about it. He knew Lavender did something, but didn't want to falsely accuse her. He'd find out soon enough.

Ron and Hermione went back to the castle about dinnertime. As they were passing the Great Hall Hermione said she wasn't hungry and that Ron should go eat, she'd be in the common room when he came back. Ron looked worried but didn't say anything.

Hermione went up the stairs but instead of going to the Gryffindor tower she headed for the library. The halls were crowded from people who had finished dinner already or were just heading down so she decided to take a short cut.

When she was walking down a hidden corridor she heard an unpleasant voice. "Where do you think you're going?" As she turned around she saw Lavender standing at the other end of the corridor. She took out her wand but Lavender was quicker. "**_Expelliarmus_**" she was unarmed in a dark corridor that not many people know about.

She tried to keep her voice from cracking. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want my revenge. You stole my boyfriend!"

Now she was panicking. Lavender was an okay spell caster, but when it came to revenge it wasn't pretty. "Lavender you're being ridiculous."

"Am I, or are you just scarred I'll get you again?"

"Lavender-"

"_Incar-_"

"**_Expelliarmus!_" Lavender was blasted into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione looked up and saw Ron coming towards her with Harry not to far behind.**

**Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay. Just tell me what happened."**

**Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder. "W-well she's been th-threatening m-me for the p-past week, a-and e-even in t-the Three Br-broom Sticks. S-she said she'd g-get me."**

**Ron, if possible, held her closer. "Well it's okay. It's over now."**

**"She's just unconscious. She'll wake up soon. We can just leave her. Let's go up to the common room." Harry said as handed Hermione back her wand. Ron kept his arm around Hermione and they made their way to the common room.**

**When they got there Harry went straight up to the boy's dorm. Ron, however, took Hermione over to the couch and sat down. Hermione curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So much is happening so fast."**

**"I know and I'm sorry. If I hadn't dated Lavender in the first case then none of this would have happened."**

**"Don't blame yourself Ron. She's just a bit touched in the head."**

Ron chuckled. "Yeah. I gotta be more careful picking who I date." He gave her hand a little squeeze.

Hermione smiled to herself. She liked this side of Ron. When he's like this he's sweet, caring, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His stomach grumbled loudly to remind him that he had skipped dinner. He got up and went over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He pulled it on before he went down the steps. When he got into the common room he saw Ron and Hermione snuggling. He quietly crept past them and out the portrait hole.

He just turned the corner when he ran into something hard. He caught himself before he feel but what ever he hit fell. When he looked down he saw Ginny on the ground looking where he would be standing if he weren't invisible. Slowly she reached up and pulled his cloak off to reveal a very red Harry.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing here?"

Ginny smiled. "Getting food from the kitchens. I suspect that's what you're doing since I didn't see you at dinner."

"Yeah. I was to busy playing hero."

Ginny looked scared. "Why! What happened! Is everyone alright!"

Harry laughed. "Nothing happened, well yes something happened, but it wasn't a big problem. Lavender had Hermione cornered in a dark corridor. We got there just in time."

"When you say 'we' I assume you mean you and Ron."

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy their finally going out."

"Took them long enough." Harry said smiling. "You wanna get something to eat with me?"

Ginny smiled. "I would like that very much." And with that they went to the kitchens, just the two of them.

End Chapter 5.

**(A/N):** omg! I m sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (yeah I cant fit it all on there) sorry! I was distracted! I had a lot to do and everything was happening so fast! Thanx for all the reviews! Please know that I'm sorry beyond all belief and please keep reading! I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
